My Point of View
by Calbrinna
Summary: From strangers to haters, Natsu and Lucy have always thought the other hated them but the truth comes out when Natsu does something stupid… Like always. Told by both Natsu and Lucy, Nalu, Gajevy, Rated MA for lemons to come and foul language, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1: Lucy, Day 1

**AN: Hey guys! Just so you know, Each day in the story will have two chapters, one told by Lucy and one told by Natsu. As this is my first venture into writing a fan fiction of any sort. Let me know what you think and as I post feel free to let me know ways to make my writing better!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucy, Day 1

"I'm freaking out right now!" I yelled to my roommates, running in circles, looking around my room for my favorite pair of pair of lace-up sandals; which I absolutely loved and couldn't find anywhere. "Cana, did you take my shoes?" I yelled through the doorway.

"Why, what's it matter to you?" she drunkenly yelled from the other end of the apartment.

"It matters because my outfit for today is incomplete without them!"

"Oh right you have that date with the jock today don't you," she said as she staggered up to the doorway, holding Plue, my white Pomeranian.

"His name is Loke, Cana, and yes I do, now can I have my shoes back please?" I asked with a sigh.

"On one condition."

"Uh oh."

"You take a condom with you just in case."

"EWWW!" I screamed, slamming the door in her face.

"At least take some alcohol with you!" she yelled through the door.

"Ugh, fine!" I yelled as I walked out of the room. I grabbed my shoes, put them on, and snatched Cana's favorite flask. "There's gotta be something good in this thing," I said as I took a swig.

"Hey!" she yelled as she grabbed the flask from my hand, and immediately checked to see how much was left. I licked my lips and tasted rum.

"Well, that was enough for me! Thanks for my shoes Cana, let Levy know I'll be back late!" I opened the door after grabbing my purse from the table beside it, and walked into the hot, summer heat. _If she comes home tonight_ , I thought to myself, thinking of a certain dark individual, as I closed the door behind me.

Looking out, I saw my apartment complex void of people, Ashley Court Complexes has become slow and dreary, as people have started moving into new, upgraded apartments. Especially since our backyard, which had once been a nice forested area next to an open plain, has become someone else's.

The Dragneel Family Corporation has set up a rich development right where some beautiful nature had once resided. And of course, right where we had once looked out our windows at deer, birds, and the occasional fox, was exactly where the head of the family himself, Igneel, had built his mansion. Now there was a huge hedge intertwined with a fence, and a stereotypical big black gate serves as the main entrance to his supposedly "humble abode."

I walked over to my car and climbed inside. My Volkswagen Golf might not look like much, but my 5 gear stick shift sure packs a punch. I drove down towards the local park, my meeting spot with Loke. We're meeting here because I know what would happen if we ended up alone, so I asked to have a picnic date instead of something like the movies, where the lights would be down; I wasn't stupid, I knew his kind, all hands and no talk. I know Levy would have yelled at me for driving right after I had taken a sip of rum, but at the moment I didn't care, since I was arriving late, very late. Hoping Loke was late as well, I raced to the park as fast as I could, without getting pulled over of course.

* * *

A short ten-minute drive later and I was running to the food truck to see if he had already started getting food. I heard my phone go off in my purse and looked to see a text from Loke reading, "went to the crêpe truck. Meet me there when you get here, princess ;)" I rolled my eyes and headed for the truck. Moving through the crowd I finally found him sitting with a ham a cheese crêpe for him, and a Nutella Banana crêpe one set aside for me.

"Thank you so much!" I said enthusiastically, sitting down next to him. I had a weak spot for Nutella, and most other types of chocolate, and boy did he know it. Loke and I have known each other for a couple of years now, but we have never really spent any time alone together, even though we are acquaintances.

After a few hours of wandering around and chatting, we sat down to rest by a small lake in the park. He stretched out and attempted to put his arm around me, but when he did so, I stiffened and leaned away. Eventually, he noticed I wasn't leaning into him like every other girl he has tried to win over has, and put his arm back down at his side.

"Let's go for another walk. I know a great place where we can hang out," Loke stated, pulling me away from the glistening water. The sun was just beginning to set, and I took notice of how beautiful it looked against the water and the clouds above, the pink and purple hues looking lovely against the shimmering blue of the water, and only being disrupted by the rolling hills behind the lake.

I turned away from the stunning scenery to look at my date, his golden hair swaying as we turned to walk toward this hangout area of his. Which turned out to be a small cafe with a large display of pastries inside. Inside, Loke picked out a dessert that looked like cotton candy, while I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake. Sitting down at a little booth, we both ate our desserts until suddenly, he came over and sat down next to me. Draping an arm around my waist, he pulled me closer, and, with a squeak, I found myself almost sitting in his lap. I found myself pulled up against his chest in this small, little booth. Suddenly, he leaned down, and pressed his lips against mine. It took a second, but I pushed him away and stood up.

"Um, I'm sorry, p-please excuse me for a moment," I stuttered, rushing away from the table, and ran to the bathroom. Once there, I pulled out my phone and instantly called Cana's cell. "Code yellow, seriously, code yellow," I said once she picked up.

"Twenty minutes in access spot C," she replied and hung up. Looking in the mirror of the bathroom, I smoothed my hair, fixed my outfit, and walked back out to where Loke was sitting, who was in the process of paying our bill. "Shall we go?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, Princess," He replied with a smirk.

Leaving the small shop, we walked for a couple blocks back towards the park. As we walked, I nervously scanned the area looking for Cana's black charger.

"Lucy, why are we here?" he asked, looking up at the twilight sky "I mean yes, I find you attractive, everyone knows that, but we both know you don't see me in the same way." I hesitated, not knowing how to respond to his question. Suddenly, I was picked up from behind and carried to what looked like Cana's black charger, but the muscular arm and body that was carrying me was too masculine to be Cana. I started screaming and I saw Loke start to chase after me and my capturer. I was yelling and pounding on the arm of whoever was carrying me. Getting into the vehicle, I watched Loke run after the car. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed Levy in the driver's seat, Cana in the passenger's seat, and Gajeel, the capturer, in the seat beside me.

"You guys are assholes, he wasn't too bad ya know," I said to the girls. "And you," I snapped, turning to Gajeel, "Just because it's a code yellow doesn't mean you can pick me up like a sack of flour."

"Works with me," he gruffed, "you're definitely a lot heavier than Shimp up there."

"Hey!" Levy and I shouted in unison.

"I have an idea guys," Cana said drunkenly from the front, "let's hit the pub and see if we can escape there."

"Works for me, I need to rinse my mouth of that assholes drool," I uttered.

"Sure, I gotta gig there tonight for Mira since she's out sick," Gajeel stated happily.

"To Fairy Tail!" Levy shouted joyfully.

* * *

Once at Fairy Tail, we found a table and placed our orders with Lisanna, one of the waitresses there. She swiftly took our orders to the back, and not 15 minutes later, we had hot food and cold beer sitting in front of us. Chugging the beer, I began scarfing down the food. While I loved chocolate, Mira and Lisanna Strauss made the best food in all of the Philadelphia suburban area. I had ordered the Mushroom Stroganoff, and it was seriously good. Once I was done, I ordered another beer and finally started to relax. Sinking back into my comfy chair, I was able to think about how thoughtless I had been when agreeing to the date. Sighing, I drank some more of my beer and attempted to forget all the sly moves he had tried to use on me. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax and focus on the conversation happening around me. Levy was yelling at Gajeel, and Cana was drinking some more over by the barrel. Gajeel finally left to go perform his 'act,' and I pulled out my earplugs so I didn't get any hearing loss while he tried to sing. Next to me, Levy did the same. Cana just continued to drink. I was starting to think she drank to forget about certain events, like Gajeel's act.

After three songs of silence for Levy and I, I stood up to leave. A person could only take so much torture before it became unbearable.

"Lucyyy," Cana called out drunkenly. "Don't leave mee. I have someone I want you to meet before you go. He's a real hot stud, and he doesn't need to worry about things like work and all that. He'll be here soon."

"I'm good, Cana. I've had enough of guys for a month. I think I'll just call it a day. I have an early morning shift tomorrow at the library," I commented, as I gathered my things and took the last swig of my beer. As I exited the Pub I accidentally bumped into someone with bright, salmon-colored hair. I apologized, and kept walking home, not once looking back at who it was that I ran into as they walked into the pub.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking around! Don't forget to leave a cookie in the comments or something you think I could work on in my writing! Thanks and Have a good night guys!**

 **~Cal**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu, Day 1

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now, this chapter is a little more on the serious end but I promise there will be more puns coming on Natsu's end. Just remember I only own the plot of the story! (I wish I owned Natsu and Lucy too but that will never happen :/ ) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Natsu, Day 1

Sighing, I rubbed my temple, annoyed at the workers in front of me. My father, Igneel, has been missing for a year now and I had no clues as to where he was. Gray Fullbuster, my right-hand man, along with my Uncle Atlas, was standing beside me telling me again that the searches had turned up with nothing. They had gone past the Pocono mountains all the way up to Boston, Massachusetts, and there was no sign of him. They had even gone down past Virginia Beach, all the way down the coast to Miami, Florida, and nothing.

"One would think that with all the latest home security equipment and tracking devices, we would have been able to find him somewhere," I roared, frustrated at the past few weeks. Pacing back and forth, I came up with a new idea. "Gray, send some people out to the beaches in California. He loves warm weather. Do it now."

"Yes, sir," Gray replied with a bow and a flip of the bird. After he had exited the room I turned to my Uncle, who was obviously waiting to tell me something important if he had stayed quiet the entire time I had thought about how to look for my father next.

"Sir, we need to talk about an important issue." He hesitated for a moment before speaking, "The problem is until we find your father, we are not able to be as productive as we could be because we have no leader and no one to tell us what to do. I would like you to fill your father's role while until he is found. I would much rather answer to you, someone who knows the company, rather than a newcomer who has no idea how to keep our company standing. I know your father has taught you everything you need to know in case of an emergency such as this, so we must keep moving." As he spoke I became more and more irritated. Become my father in role and title? It was absurd. But then again… "Also, if I may, we are currently operating at 39% of our maximum production. If you were to take over his role until his return it could boost our production by 33%. That's almost double our current production rate."

Taking a step back from my desk I wandered over to a window and look out into the backyard of the mansion my father had built. Looking out I noticed a figure in the backyard, and they were stumbling around like a mad person. Turning around to tell Atlas about the figure, I saw he had pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"You just need to sign here sir," he said pointing at a line with a small "x" next to it.

Reading the paper I saw it contained everything Atlas had spoken of. Looking back, I saw the figure getting closer and so I quickly signed the paper stating "Well then as your new head of the company I want you to go find whoever that is in the garden and bring them to me," I declared, pointing at the figure.

"Right away, Sir."

After the figure had been captured and taken into custody, I headed down to the interrogation room. Arriving at the room, I found my self-adjusting my suit, getting ready to find out why someone was in my backyard and how they would have gotten in. Walking in I saw a girl sitting on the chair. She had long brown hair, a light blue bikini top, brown capris, and black flip-flops. Sitting down I looked at the girl and watched her brown eyes gaze around the room. She rolled her head and slammed her hands on the table. Finally looking at me, I noticed her eyes drooped and her pupils were constricted.

"Who are you?" I asked the drunken girl.

"Cana Alberona," she responded with a slur.

"And why were you in my backyard? And why are you drunk? It's 4:20 in the afternoon." I inquired.

"I needed something to do, other than just drink of course, and it just so happens I decided to find out who took away MY backyard and replaced a perfectly good ecosystem with a perfectly mowed lawn," she said, obviously a little annoyed.

"Your backyard?"

"Yes, MY backyard. I live in Ashley Court Complexes with my roommates, Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. Lucy went out on a date with some asshat she doesn't even have any feelings for and Levy is holed up in her room, probably reading another book on astrological patterns or rereading a book on the probability theory. I was bored and I wanted to see who took over our beautiful scenery and made it into a factory for global warming." Her eyes suddenly snapped open wide and looking at me accusingly.

"Excuse me?"

"The Dragneel Corporation took over this land and built mansions on a previous, perfect ecosystem and beautiful backyard view. I wanted to meet the man behind the destruction."

"Sorry to disappoint, but that man vanished a year ago," I said leaning back in my chair, looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean? The whole reason I made a hole in that fence was to be caught and captured by the guy I need to question."

I sighed and stood from my chair. "Well if you find him before me you can ask him your questions and then I'll beat him to a pulp for leaving me behind." I turned to leave and she spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Natsu."

"Do you want to come to hang out-" suddenly a phone started ringing. Turning around suddenly, I watched her pull a phone out of her pocket and answer the call she had coming in. "Twenty minutes in access spot C." Hanging up she looked at me and said sarcastically "Well I'm sorry, sir, but I'll have to stop the questioning here. Lucy's date has gone sour and she needs a pickup." The look in her eyes differentiated from her tone and I backed away from the girl.

Taken aback at her blunt statement, I looked at her in surprise. "What makes you think I'm letting you out? You were on my property. I should call my bodyguards right now and have you escorted to the county police department. Hell, I should be taking you to the police for public drunkenness."

"Are you really that low you'd take away a girls ability to get out of a bad date? Jeez. Come hang out with us at the Fairy Tail pub tonight, ya don't seem too bad. I'll make sure to give my number to an employee on the way out. Au revoir, Monsieur!" she said with a wave of her hand as she walked out of the room.

Standing in shock, I watch the tenacious girl walk away down the hall. Thinking about her and how she had acted towards me, I realized I had bigger issues. She had a phone on her and could get a signal in the interrogation room. What was that saying about the men who took her into custody? I stormed to my office and turned on the pager "Atlas, my office."

Atlas arrived a little while later and I sat behind my desk, leaning on my hands as I looked at him on the other side. "Sit." I watched as he took a seat on the other side of the desk. "I have some question regarding the girl who was found in the back about a half an hour ago. Who took the girl into custody? She had a phone in the interrogation room plus, she was able to receive and answer a phone call while I was questioning her. Why?"

"A newer member of the organization was out in the gardens when you called in the request so he…took it," He hesitated. "I believe his name was Romeo."

"Oh…" I sighed and banged my head on the table. Romeo was a younger boy, about 17, who used to follow me around when we were younger. His dad Macao, used to be head of security but retired about seven years ago. "Can you get him for me?"

"Understood, Sir." Atlas stood to leave and as he grabbed the door handle there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, revealing a lower level worker named Max.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Dragneel, but a girl left this paper for you. She said you'd need it soon." He stepped in, and brought the paper over, leaving it on my desk as he let himself out. Picking it up, I folded it and put it in my pocket, intent on tossing it later. I started pacing, trying to think about what I should do with Romeo. I could put him in training. Macao was a great help to my family. Romeo has just been living here with his father. Plus he's been trying to help out and learn about the company. He's never had any type of formal training but since he's been trying so hard we may as well start training him soon. I thought about what to do for another moment and then came up with a decision. My pager rang and Atlas's voice came through the speaker.

"Sir, I have information about Romeo. He will be free from his duties at 17:15 and will report to you at exactly 17:30."

I looked at the clock, it was 16:35. I had a while before Romeo was finished and ready to report. I decided to go for a walk so I walked out to the gardens and inspected the fence where the girl said she entered my gardens. Checking the hole she had made, I paged Atlas and asked him to send security out to fix the fence and repair the security system which was intertwined with the border. I continued to stroll through the garden until 17:25, when I made my way back towards my office. I arrived at my office with 2 minutes to spare. Organizing my notes, I sat down and waited for Romeo to arrive. Then, at exactly 17:30, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Romeo asked hesitantly, fear laced in his voice.

"Yes, I did. Please, have a seat," I said kindly. I watched him scuttle to the seat and sit. "Would you like a drink?" I motioned to the liquid I had on a small end table.

"Just water would be fine, Sir."

Handing him a cup of water, I sat back down and pulled out a few papers. "Romeo, I would like to talk about your position here at the Dragneel Family Corporation. As you well know, your father retired seven years ago and you two have been living here since he first began, back before you were even born. I have noticed that you have been trying to help out around the property but unfortunately, I have also noticed you are unaware of the procedures we have in place to keep this house secure." Romeo hung his head at this. Knowing he had done wrong, and obviously expecting punishment, I continued. "So as you've been such an active helper and ally I would like to offer you a spot in training to become one of our employees. I would like to put you in security like your father was but I didn't know how that sounded to you. If you aren't satisfied with security, I would like you to take an aptitude test to see where you'd be most helpful, but the final decision would be up to you." His head came up suddenly, his eyes wide but happy.

"Thank you so much! I would love to work in security, Sir. I know my dad misses it and I'd love to follow in his footsteps!"

"Then tomorrow morning, at 8:00, report to Sergeant Elfman. He likes to say he's the 'manliest of all'. Why? Who knows, he's probably hit his head one too many times while trying to be a 'man'. Now everything is manly to him. Fuck if I know why but it is. I'm sorry in advance," I stated apologetically. "If you have any questions feel free to ask them but if you have issues with anyone, from here on I can't solve them for you. You're a man now, Romeo, and every man here knows that personal issues need to be left at the door while working. Even the Pervy Popsicle knows any issues he has with me or anyone else have to be left behind while working. Go get some food and rest up for tomorrow. You'll have a work tablet and schedule sent to you by 20:00 tonight."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do my best to make sure our security is as tight as it can be."

After Romeo had left the room I fell into my seat and took a deep breath. As I sighed I pulled out a paper from my pocket and read it, seeing the words 'Hey sexy ;)' along with a string of numbers below. Dialing the number on my phone I sent a text to the number on the paper. 'Hey, crazy lady, Y'all still going to Fairy Tail tonight?' and waited for a reply. Suddenly a reply popped up.

'Get here soon. Metal prick is starting to sing so Lucy will prob be leaving soon. You should meet her.' Why she wanted me to meet this Luigi chick was still a mystery to me but I decided to leave anyway. Getting to Fairy Tail pretty quick was no issue since it was just a few blocks away. Walking towards the entrance a blonde walked out and bumped into me. She apologized and kept walking. I watched her leave waiting for her to recognize me but she never looked back. Heading in I saw a guy with long dark hair singing horrible music on a stage. Looking around I found Cana sitting with a small blue haired girl. Heading over I sat down across from the tipsy girl, unbuttoning my suit. I cursed myself for not thinking to change before leaving. Suits weren't my thing.

"Heyyyyy! Look who finally showed up! Let me grab you a beer." Cana walked away to the bar to order.

I turned to the girl next to me. "Hello, my name is Natsu. Are you Luigi by any chance?"

The girl laughed. I was confused for a moment before she responded. "You think I'm Lucy? I'm sorry but she just left. That's really funny though. Let me guess, Cana brought you here so you could meet her?"

"Sort of. I kinda took Cana prisoner for trespassing and then she told me to come down. I needed to get out so I took her up on her offer." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Wait you captured Cana?"

"Long story," Cana interjected, handing me a beer. "So you just missed Lucy, She has an early shift tomorrow so she went home. Turns out the guy tried to make a BIG move and Lucy wasn't comfortable. Now the look on the guys face when Gajeel 'kidnapped her'," She paused for a moment and motioned to the guy on the stage, "Now that was a great sight to see."

I drank my beer as she laughed. "So Metal Face up there helped you guys save her? Doesn't look like much of a savior."

Levy turned to me suddenly. "No, he doesn't. When we first met him he was a total jerk but he actually saved me from guys who were cutting me off from everyone. I had two close friends name Jet and Droy… It turned out they were scaring away anyone who might try to take me away from them. They each wanted me to themselves. But then Gajeel showed up." She continued her explanation with dreamy eyes. "He helped me get those guys away from me and he helped me stand up to them. I still can't thank him enough. He's a great guy." She watched the stage gentle expression.

Gajeel then decided to get off the stage to take a small break. He came over and looked me up and down with squinty eyes. "Shrimp, who is this firecracker? Is he bothering you? I've been itching for a fight all day and I'll take him out if you want." He cracked his knuckles and smiled menacingly.

"Who you calling a firecracker, bolts for brains? If you're looking for a fight I'll gladly give you one. I need a stress reliever and you look like the perfect punching bag," I said laughing with a smirk. I pulled off my suit coat and tossed it on the chair behind me. Gajeel did the same and tossed his hat to Levy, who put it on grinning.

After a few minutes of fighting Levy called out for Gajeel to stop and he immediately dodged my left uppercut and went to see if she need anything. Turning, I noticed her hand resting lightly on his upper arm and she was looking at him softly.

Putting two and two together, I figured out why Levy looked at Gajeel the way she did, I turned back to Cana. "I'm going to go soon. It's been a long day. You made more problems than just breaking the fence in the back, ya drunk. Tell Metal brain over there I expect another round soon." She snickered.

Chugging down another beer, I handed my cup back to the silver-haired waitress behind the bar and left the trio behind to finish their night together.

Back at my house, I was greeted at the door by my cat, Happy. He was a Russian Blue cat who always looked like he was smiling. Picking him up, I carried him to my room and he curled up at the foot of my bed with a fish I had handed him. I looked out my back window and noticed a light on in the apartment complex behind me. That window was always lit up, even early in the morning when everyone else should be asleep. I shrugged it off and got ready for bed, convinced the next day would be more productive than the last.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! A special shout out goes to my editor, Wynt3rM00n. I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think in the reviews or as a PM! Have a good night guys!**

 **~Cal**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy, Day 2

**AN: So if you haven't figured it out I'm REALLY bad at keeping up with things. I apologize so much for the HUGE gap in chapters. Please enjoy the chapter and PLEASE read the end AN. (I only own my storyline)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lucy, Day 2

I woke up at 6 the next morning and slapped my alarm clock, willing it to stop screaming in my face. I sat up and looked around my room groggily. Sundays were always the slowest day but somehow the quickest at the same time. It's probably because of all the books I read when I don't have work to do. I slipped into my robe and slippers and headed for the shared bathroom I have with Cana and Levy. Thankfully Cana didn't have to leave to work at her bar until after I got home so I knew that she wouldn't be awake yet. Levy, on the other hand, was a completely different story so I knew there was a chance I could walk in on her by accident. I came up to the bathroom. Not hearing anything, I knocked on the door just to make sure I didn't accidentally walk in on Levy taking a bath.

"Levy! Gajeel better not be in there with you, for fuck's sake it's only six in the morning! I need a shower because I have to leave for work in an hour and a half! I'm going to eat something from the kitchen. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Make sure if Gajeel's in there, that he doesn't clog the drain with hair!" I left the bathroom door and headed down the hall to the kitchen. I heard crashing and clanking as the two, not so quietly, ran down the hall to Levy's room. Chuckling, I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Washing my hair and body, I thought about my date yesterday. I knew Loke wasn't a bad guy, just a pervert. I had gone out with him because I was currently trying to move on. I had dated a guy named Dan not too long ago, and it had ended badly. He hadn't been my first boyfriend, but he was the one who had left the most lasting damage. Finishing up, I squeezed the water out of my hair and grabbed a towel to dry off my body.

Heading back to my room, I picked out some of my work clothes for the day. A formal pink top along with some grey slacks and black wedges were my favorite outfit to wear to my library job on Sundays. Usually, on Saturdays and during the week, I work as a sales assistant for a clothing company in our local mall so I get to wear comfy, but fashionable, clothes. I packed a bag for lunch as well as a gym bag to take with me for after work. I always go to the gym on Sundays since I don't move much at the library. I fixed up my hair and tied part of it up into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon I kept in my drawer. After putting on some mascara and eyeliner I started heading out to my car with my stuff for the day.

Realizing I didn't have a car I rushed to Levy's room and frantically knocked on the door. "Levy! I never got my car last night!"

"I know! Gajeel picked it up and dropped it off. He was the only one of us who can drive stick shift except for you!" She yelled through the door, I could hear Gajeel chuckle lightly because his deep voice resonated through the walls no matter what. "Thank you Gajeel!" I yelled running for the door. I hoped in Snowball and quickly drove off towards the library. Getting to work with five minutes to spare, I quickly clocked in and got to work making sure everything was organized. At exactly eight, our doors opened and I started greeting people. After about half an hour the day started to become a blur.

As the hours ticked by I found a new book to read when I didn't have anything to do. It wasn't until around noon that I was greeted by a guy with short black hair. He seemed a little lost so I offered my help cautiously. "Sir? Can I help you with anything?"

"Maybe? I'm looking for a book on economics which might help me and someone I'm... working with…" He trailed off, looking around confused.

I laughed a little bit, I couldn't help that he looked like a lost puppy. "Economics is in section 300, Social Sciences, Let me know if you need anything else!" I waved him off and turned back to my story about a wizarding school. After a bit, the man came back up with a stack of books.

"I'd like to check these books out. Ma'am." He said assertively.

"Have you been here before? If not I need to sign you up for an account and I just need a bit of information from you."

"No… I haven't. What information do you need?" the man said cautiously.

"I need your full name, address, a phone number we can reach you at, and an email."

"Um… My name is Grey Fullbuster. I live at 101 Trinity Way in Magnolia. My phone number is (215) 555-1776. My email is…" he hesitated. "Iceprince69 …" Grey looked away with a small blush on his face.

I laughed and typed in all the information. Scanning a barcode on a tag I handed it to him and took his books to check them out. Checking out the 4 books, I sent the man off with a smile and then turned back to his profile, looking at the address. It was a very familiar address but I couldn't remember why… Typing it into my phone I looked at where it was located and the realized why it was familiar. The shock of the revelation stunned me for a moment. I put my phone aside and decided to save it for later when I could show Levy and Cana.

Towards the end of my shift, I packed up my books and put them in a bag I had brought with me. Remembering my encounter from earlier, I opened my phone to make sure what I had saved was still on the screen. I gave a sigh of relief and clocked out. I waved to my manager and headed out to find Snowball parked at the end of the parking lot. Back on the road to my apartment, I headed towards the address of the man who had come in earlier. Driving by the house, I saw huge gates blocking a long driveway which led up to a familiar sight.

Speeding home I ran into the house, calling for my roommates. "Levy! Are you home?! I met someone today who you might be interested in!"

"One second Lu! I'll be right there!" I heard Levy hop off her bed and scurry down the hall as I sat in the living room. "So did you meet him?! The man of your dreams?!" Levy started asking question after question with excitedly big eyes.

"Not exactly, I met someone who lives in the mansion! Back there!" I pointed out our window towards the big house. I scurried over to the window and peeked out, pulling an index card from my pocket. "His name is Gray Fullbuster. He was checking out a bunch of economic books. I have no idea why but he was. Maybe he's planning to run the company?" I sat in thought for a moment messing with the card in my hand. Suddenly, Cana walked into the room.

"Whatcha doin' standing around with an index card?" She asked mischievously.

I jumped at her arrival because the woman had slunk behind me, peeked over my shoulder and starting taking right in my ear while I was lost in thought.

"Why do you do this?" I yelled at her. "And for your information, I met someone who lives in the mansion. His name is Grey! I got his info at work because he needed some books so I copied it down. I want to know why he needed library books when they have a mansion with a rich owner… Jerks. All that money and they can't even afford to waste their time on buying a book?"

"Lulu don't be so mean," Levy chimes in. "You never know. He could just not get paid that much and this Grey person could be trying to leave the place."

"Levy. When someone wants to be not paid by them… it will be the day hell rains down on the world." I chuckled. Sitting on the couch I sighed and picked up a book. "I'm gonna try to work on finishing this novel. It's giving me some amazing ideas for mine!" Levy and Cana shared a look, both knowing the mysterious man was at the front of my attention and I wasn't going to be reading a single word of the book.

Cana leaned over and pulled the book out of my hands. "Ya know you could ask the one question I've been waiting for you to ask since you got home…" I looked at her confused. "What did you do today, Cana? Did you have fun? Was it exciting? Oh, thank you, Lucy, for asking, today I thought about how yesterday I snuck into the grounds of the mansion, had fun hitting on the guards and was excited when Grey Fullbuster caught me and took me to an underground chamber." She winked. "Sadly he didn't stick around and I got to meet someone even BETTER than Lord Grey. I met His Highness, the king of the castle, Natsu Dragneel."

At that, I stood up, grabbed Cana by the shoulders, and shook her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS EARLIER?" My outburst scared Levy so much she jumped onto a chair. I scrambled away to grab my notepad.

Cana continued on to tell her small story. Writing down every word she said, I was hooked. After she had ended Levy and I burst into laughter and fell to the floor. Only once we had both regained our composure did Levy speak up, "So what made you do all that anyway? We haven't heard a peep from them in months!"

"That's exactly why I did it… They were being too quiet in my opinion." Cana laughed as she downed a beer. I sighed into my hand at her carelessness. Looking up I noticed the clock in our kitchen read 8:30 at night. "Well shit. I need to eat. I've been stressing about all this mansion stuff since I got home." I headed into the kitchen and made a small meal, a quesadilla. As I munched on my food I thought about Cana's story. We had always heard rumors of the mansion taking people captive and then those people were mortified once they were released. Eventually, everyone had gone mad and ended up locked up or in very professional care. I heard Cana and Levy whispering in the other room but I decided to ignore it as I ate.

More confused than ever I started to head to bed. In my room, I sat on my bed worrying about the situation. What if Cana went crazy like the others? I know she's already batshit but what if it got worse? I decided to sleep on it and figure it out in the morning. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **AN: Please please forgive me for delaying so long. I now have a full-time job as well as two part-time ones, I also have school and my family life and a great boyfriend who still sticks around. I've started writing at work because a lot of times I get very bored for long gaps of time. I'm working on typing up the next few chapters but I'm looking for a new editor. If interested please PM me!**

 **~Cal**


	4. Chapter 4: Natsu, Day 2

**AN: Well guess what! It's another chapter! I don't know how I even managed to get one out with everything going on. I mean really it's only been just over a month. For me, that's not half bad. Well, enjoy**!

* * *

Chapter 4: Natsu, Day 2

*Pat, pat, pat, pat, SMACK*

"Oh FUCK!" I yelled as Happy dug his claws into my scalp. I had been having a great dream about food and fire. Apparently, Happy's thoughts were on the same track but in real life.

"Alright, little buddy. Let's get some grub," Getting up, I got a quick shower and put on some clothes before heading down to my dining room for breakfast with Happy at my heels. Walking into the room, I admired around at the handmade mahogany walls and matching table set which was covered in multiple options of food for the staff who were about to come down. My eyes landed a previously dusty seat, now sparkling clean, which sat at the head of the table. Taking a breath, I headed to the table and sat in the seat. Normally I would have sat in the seat to the left and the new sight was unfamiliar. Just a few moments after sitting down, the cook came out with my breakfast and Happy's cat food.

I was soon joined by Gray and Atlas. Gray took the seat to the left of me and Atlas took his usual seat to my right. A moment later plates and utensils were placed in front of them and they dug into the food on the table.

"Morning, Flame Brain," Gray said between bites.

"Fuck off, Ice Princess." I snapped back.

Close to when I was finishing up my third plate of food, Gray turned to me with a serious expression. "Hey, hothead. We need to talk about yesterday… What happened?" He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean 'Yesterday'?"

"I'm talking about the girl you let go. The Dragneel Corporation has a reputation for being ambitious and ruthless. You weren't with her yesterday. Why?"

"I too would also like an explanation," Atlas chirped. "The girl flaunted out of here as though she owned the place. Our guards were at a loss when she came up to them drunk and rather… touchy…"

"I wish I could give an explanation for her being drunk but she wasn't. She was sober, maybe a tiny bit tipsy but sober. She broke in because she was angry. She was looking for Igneel…" At this Gray and Atlas shared a look. My hand was gripping the fork I was using so hard that the fork was starting to bend. "When she got the call in the room she was anything but sober… She said a girl named 'Lucy' was on a bad date and because her composure changed so fast when she got that call… I was just lost my own. I didn't really think of her leaving as an issue though. She lives in the apartment complexes behind us that we are trying to buy out. I'm sure it won't take long to find her if she's needed." I went back to eating as Gray and Atlas shared another look and the doors opened to more staffers coming in for breakfast.

Since it was only 8:30 in the morning by the time I was done eating, I decided to head to my study and work on ways to improve production like Atlas had mentioned. After a few hours of work, I found myself thinking about last night and how I had met a lot of people after meeting up with Cana at the Pub. I found out that Cana is just always drinking and that was why she seemed drunk yesterday. I also thought about how Levy and Gajeel were an odd couple, well working but odd none the less. The fight with Gajeel was refreshing though. The only people I had been able to fight the last few years were Gray, Elfman, and Bacchus. Apparently, Cana knows Bacchus because he showed up a couple times to talk to her while I was fighting Bolts for Brains, Gajeel. The only person I hadn't met yet was Lucy but she didn't interest me as much as everyone else. I talked to Cana about her on my way there yesterday and she didn't seem very interesting. For a girl who was said to be the life of the party, working at a library and going to school seemed pretty normal and boring to me. Pushing my thoughts aside I tried refocusing on my work but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Good Morning, Sir," Atlas said as he entered. "I would like to discuss your plan for taking charge of the company. I personally, would like you to study economics courses to have a base understanding of how supply and demand works."

"Are you implying my father didn't teach me before he disappeared?" I sat back and crossed my arms.

"No, Sir. I just know it has been several years since he has taught you anything and to make sure we start operating efficiently, I would like you to review the material with someone so they know you understand it. My top priority is making sure the company stays up and running. It's been my job since your father started the company."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Can you bring me the popsicle? I think I'm gonna need him…"

"Yes, Sir." Atlas bowed and exited.

Around 11:30, the Ice Queen knocked and entered without waiting. By that point, I was almost to the point of downing half a bottle of whiskey to soothe a raging headache my documents were giving me.

"I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I wanted to see you but not half-naked," I said and waited a minute for Gray to realize he was trying to take off his pants. "I've been advised to review basic economics and maybe even learn or relearn more complicated information. I have a small task for you."

"Uh oh…"

"Atlas wants me to review basic economic principles. I need you to collect books on that for me. Igneel taught me a bit but I just need to review it."

"Do you still have the books Igneel used to teach you?" Gray questioned.

"Yes… But they are in his study." I looked back down at my work and shuffled it to make it neater. Gray shuffled awkwardly a bit. Everyone in the mansion knew Igneel's study was off limits and if anyone broke the rule they would face major punishment, or worse.

"What would you like to do then, Hot Head? There's a library down the hall but there's no chance of having anything to what you're looking for in there. There's also a local library." I thought about that last part for a moment.

"Try the library in town. I'll even go with. I need a break from the house. Have Erza get ready to drive and meet us down there in twenty minutes."

"Sure thing, Flame Brain. Just make sure you aren't late, Erza might start ripping people apart to try to find you if you are." I tossed a pen at him as he left the room. Grabbing my coat, I left the room to go find Happy in his usual spot at the small pond out back. Picking him up, I headed to the front of the house where Gray was waiting with Erza who held the door open. I climbed in with Happy, followed by Gray. Erza drove silently, all the while making sure Gray and I didn't get into an argument.

Once we were at the library, Gray headed in to find some books and Happy and I explored the treeline just outside the building to help ease some of the motion sickness I had gotten while we were in the car. After a few minutes, I was starting to get hungry again, as shown by my growling stomach, so I went to go see if Gray was back. Since he wasn't in the car I took a peek into the library and saw him standing at the desk, talking to a blonde behind it. Ignoring the blonde I looked at the ice prick who was looking down at the floor with color on his face. Why he had color on his face was beyond me but I decided I would tease him about it when he came out. Gray grabbed the stack of books which was in front of him so I snatched up Happy who was in the middle of sniffing a white flower and bolted for the car.

Just a minute later Gray climbed into the car with his stack of books. After Gray set his books on the ground, I immediately jumped into questioning. "So who was the girllllll?"

"What are you even talking about? Has the heat finally boiled your brain?" Gray joked.

"I'm talking about the girl you were blushing at earlier when you were checking out the books." I nudged him and then put my hand back onto Happy's head when Erza looked back to make sure we weren't fighting.

"What's this about a girl?" Erza asked dangerously. Eyes narrowed in Gray's direction in the rear-view mirror.

"It's nothing. Squinty eyes over here thinks I'm flirting with a girl. Which I wasn't." Gray turned back towards me. "I had to give her my email… and since you've gone and locked me out from my professional one, I had to use the email I stupidly made back in middle school…"

I laughed so hard that Happy actually jumped off the seat next to me and went to sit next to Erza. I started feeling queasy so I laid my head where Happy had sat moments before to try and relax a little bit. What I really needed was a pillow because the seat of the car wasn't very soft.

By the time we made it back to the house, I was becoming very sick and had to rush to the bucket waiting for me when we arrived. Back in my study, I took a few hours to go over the books and eat a few snacks. Around 17:00, Atlas knocked on my door to remind me to come down for dinner so I grabbed Happy and headed down to calm my growling stomach. At dinner Gray decided, again, to be talkative while I was trying to eat.

"So where did you go last night? Erza said you left last night and didn't come back until late last night. You also have some new bruises too which I know I didn't put on you. Were you in a fight?" He inquired, pestering me even more than he did in the morning."

Annoyed that he had interrupted me while I was eating, again, I tossed a spoon at him before responding.

"I went out because I was tired of seeing your ugly mug all the time. I went to a pub down the street. I walked because I didn't feel like getting motion sickness before I got there. It only took a half an hour. I met up with a few people… one of which was the girl we captured last night. I had a refreshing fight with a musician there, he was definitely stronger than you are. I also enjoyed my time away from the house… I would have taken Happy but I didn't know pets were allowed at this pub." I told him a little annoyed. I was really getting sick of all his questions especially since he didn't have to be in my business.

"What pub did you go to? I don't know of any pubs around here that would let your dumb face in."

"I went to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? You mean THE Fairy Tail? Isn't that the place…" Gray trailed off at my warning look.

Everyone knew my dad was partially responsible for the building existence. He owned the place for a few years when he was younger and then sold it to a lady he knew growing up. Since they were so close they considered each other practically family and so he hung out at Fairy Tail a lot. Until he met my mother of course. Once Igneel and my mother got together it wasn't long until the Dragneel corporation was at its hight. Dads employees captured people and took them prisoner for days, weeks, even months at a time. Every one of them had something against the family and Igneel did everything he could to keep us safe. The painful memory burned in my eyes and made my stomach so uneasy, I put down my replacement spoon and headed up to my study which connected to my room.

Once I was there, I picked up Happy and headed for the small balcony outside my room. Looking at the sky, I put Happy in my lap and pointed my finger up. I traced the few constellations I knew. Libra was at its peak for the year and Leo's tail was slipping away. Just three more months until my birthday. I'll be 25.

"What do you think, Happy?" I asked my fuzzy companion, stroking his head with one hand as I traced constellations with the other. My mother taught me stars and constellations before she passed away. When I was born, both my mother and father decided on something they wanted to pass onto me, knowledge wise. My mother decided on the stars because that was her specialty. She was one of the greatest astronomers of the time. The only other astronomer to match my mother was her partner, Layla. Layla had been a kind woman but I didn't know much else about her other than she was just as smart as my mother.

My father, on the other hand, taught me what he considered a useful skill, how to run the family business. The electronic and oil businesses we owned were booming. So were the car manufacturers we had taken over before Igneel's disappearance. Igneel had left me in the middle of several deals with financial companies. Since the Dragneel Corporation was known for taking over companies but also for compensating the old owners of the companies generously, I knew I had to uphold on the promises we had made in the past and treat future partners the same way. The hard part was figuring out how to work our interests into theirs.

Happy wasn't too pleased with my trailing off into thought so he decided it was time to start netting my legs. Since I didn't want to have Happy claw up my legs and fall asleep, I decided to sleep on it and see how I felt about the new connections in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out faster so please stick around!**

 **~Cal**


End file.
